Only Mine Sasuke's Version
by lininhaaa
Summary: “A partir daquele momento, eu mostraria a todos que Haruno Sakura foi, é e sempre será... Minha flor de cerejeira. Minha e de mais ninguém!”


**Olha só! Só posso estar em um genjutsu... Como ela pode dar bola para aquela coisa abominável? Hunf! Que absurdo!**

**Ah! Vocês devem se perguntar quem sou eu, não é? Sou Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador. Aquele que abandonou todos os amigos e deixou para trás a Vila da Folha, popularmente conhecida como Konoha. **

**Para quê? Para matar o meu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Aquele que pensei ter aniquilado todo o meu clã unicamente para testar sua força. Mas eu estava enganado... Ele fez tudo isso para me proteger. Que coisa não? Quem diria!? **

**Agora estou morando em Konoha. Sim, a mesma vila que um dia abandonei...**

**Não estou preso, graças a Naruto que implorou para a velha da Tsunade para que me deixasse livre. E depois de muita... Sim, muita insistência, a Hokage permitiu que eu não fosse preso. Porém... Sou vigiado 24 horas por dia por ninjas da ANBU.**

**Estou tendo alguns problemas, mas um em especial me incomoda: ****ela. **

**Como disse antes, voltei para Konoha graças ao novo time 7, composto por Naruto, Sakura e... Um branquelo aí! Dizem que o nome dele é Sai... O infeliz é tão indesejado que nem sobrenome a criatura tem. É tão trágico que se torna cômico, não é?!**

**Agora chega de apresentações! Nesse momento, estou recolhendo os destroços do distrito Uchiha para que, posteriormente, eu e meus colegas possamos reconstruir todo o distrito que um dia foi de minha família.**

**Está um sol infernal e eu estou aqui, me derretendo em suor e retirando os tijolos destruídos. Realmente é um trabalho árduo, mas graças a Naruto e Sakura as coisas estão mais fáceis... ah sim, aquela lombriga branca também está ajudando... Aliás se mostrando. E é aí que minha revolta começa.**

**Esse tal de Sai só sabe se exibir. Enquanto Naruto e eu nos matamos para tirar esses malditos destroços, aquela "coisa" fica desenhando animais... Animais! Mas que coisa mais ridícula... E se vocês acham que isso é ridículo, o pior está por vir... Essas coisas que ele desenha, fazem todo o trabalho por ele, enquanto esse Sai fica sentado observando.**

**O grande problema disso tudo é que além de se exibir, convidou a Sakura para sentar-se do lado dele.**

_- Esse trabalho é muito pesado para você, feiosa! _

**Feiosa?! Que tipo de homem chama Haruno Sakura de feiosa?! Das duas uma... Ou ele é cego ou gay! Creio que seja a segunda opção, já que essa barriga de fora o denuncia.**

**E ela? Aceitou o convite dele! Que absurdo! Ela é forte o suficiente para agüentar esse trabalho. Depois que voltei, vi algumas lutas de Sakura e ela evoluiu muito... Até demais, na minha opinião! **

**Além disso, ela aceita que aquela coisa pálida a chame de feiosa! Aposto que se o Naruto a chamasse assim, ele não teria mais um dente naquela boca enorme dele.**

**Depois de praguejar Sai nos meus pensamentos, resolvi voltar ao trabalho, mas novamente a voz dela interrompeu-me.**

_- Sai-kun, é melhor eu voltar a trabalhar. O Naruto e o Uchiha devem estar cansados..._** – Nossa! Alguém finalmente se lembrou de mim e... peraí! Uchiha? S-Sai-kun? Urgh! Como ela ousa?!**

_- Fique aqui, Sakura-chan! Vou ajudá-los._** – de longe vi aquele sorriso falso.**

**Filha da mãe! Maldita hora que voltei para essa droga de vila. Pelo menos não me morderia de ciu... er, de raiva! Raiva... ciúmes?! Hahahaha por favor! Ciúmes da Sakura com o Sai? É, realmente esse sol na cabeça não está me fazendo bem... Nada bem mesmo.**

**-**_ Teme!_** – meus tímpanos quase explodiram ao ouvir o grito do Naruto.**

_- O quê você quer? _**– perguntei cerrando os dentes.**

**Naruto desfez os bushins que tinha invocado para nos ajudar no recolhimento dos destroços e aproximou-se de onde eu estava.**

_- Vamos descansar um pouco! Eu tô morrendo de fome..._

**Tinha que admitir que também estava exausto e aquele convite chegou em boa hora.**

_- Caramba, Teme! Você não fez nada e tá cansado?_** – perguntou-me.**

**Quando olhei para o monte de entulho a minha frente, tive que concordar com o Dobe. Tudo estava exatamente como pela manhã. Droga!**

_- Cala a boca, Dobe!_

_- Esqueça... Vamos comer lamen? _

_- Não... Pode ir! Só vou descansar um pouco... _**– comentei desanimado. Depois daquela ceninha da Sakura e do Sai, acabei perdendo a fome. Hunf.**

**Naruto despediu-se rapidamente e saiu em disparada para o Ichikaru. Aquele restaurante era a segunda casa do Naruto... Vai entender essa paixão por lamén!**

**Segui meu caminho e sentei por segundos debaixo da árvore onde os outros dois estavam sentados, mas Sakura não estava lá.**

**Sem me mover, procurei até onde meus olhos alcançavam. Passei meus olhos por toda a extensão do distrito e nenhum sinal dela. Mas onde aquela garota se meteu?**

**O que me tranqüilizou foi o fato de Sai também não ter desaparecido, por que se não... eu... mas o quê? Cadê aquela lagartixa bípede?! Mais que inferno! Será que não posso descuidar por um minuto sem que aquele cara fique dando em cima dela? Que inferno!**

**Quando ia me levantar, avistei o Dobe voltando com uma cara de desapontamento. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.**

_- Droga... O tio do lamén ainda tá fechado! _

**Nem fiz questão de responder, afinal, minha cabeça estava procurando por aqueles dois...**

_- Qual o problema, Teme?_

_- Cadê aqueles dois, Naruto?! _

_- Eu vi a Sakura-chan e o Sai indo até o templo principal... Sabe aquele que ainda está de pé?_

_- Claro que sei, idiota! _**– Que pergunta mais idiota... Passei minha infância inteira aqui! Como não saberia? Ok... talvez eu esteja um pouco mais nervoso que o normal mas... isso é muito maior que eu.**

_- Credo... que mal humor._** – o Dobe resmungou. – **_Parece até que está com ciúmes da Sakura!_

**Assim que ouvi essa frase, virei com meu Sharingan ativado e olhei para aquele Dobe boca mole.**

_- Repita isso, Naruto! Se eu ouvir mais uma frase dessa sua boca, juro que te mato da pior forma possível!_

**Vi Naruto dando um sorriso sem graça e coçar a cabeça. Cada besteira que esse cara fala. Hunf!**

**Deixei-o ali ainda meio assustado e andei sorrateiramente para o templo do distrito. O único lugar que estava "inteiro" naquela região...**

**Só queria saber o que aqueles dois estão aprontando... Maldita hora em que esse Sai apareceu. Aquele cara não passa de uma cópia minha mal feita... muuuuuito mal feita! **

**Fui andando a passos rápidos pelos fundos do templo e escondi o meu chakra o máximo que pude. Mas onde eles poderiam estar?**

**De repente ouvi uns murmúrios e prontamente me escondi. Não acreditei no que meus ouvidos estavam ouvindo...**

_- Está doendo?_** – Hãn?! É a voz do Sai! **

_- Um pouco, Sai-kun... _**– respondeu uma voz chorosa.**

_- Já vai passar, Sakura-chan! Eu li num livro que isso dói mesmo... Mas com o tempo você se acostume e logo essa dor passa!_** – Minha nossa! Não é possível. **

**Filho de uma p... esquece! Calma, Sasuke! Não seja mente poluída. Fique calmo... Não tome conclusões precipitadas.**

_- Para de se mexer tanto, Sai! Ainda tá doendo!_

**Agora chega! Isso passou dos limites. Como ele se atreve a tirar a sua pureza e ainda machucá-la?! Aquele ninja de quinta categoria me paga!**

**Não sei exatamente em quanto tempo cheguei até eles... Minhas pernas mexiam-se sozinhas, enquanto meu coração saltava sobre o peito em imaginar a cena que veria nos próximos instantes.**

_- Sasuke-san?_** – a voz dele tirou dos meus pensamentos e só agora notei que estava no batente da porta. – **_Aconteceu algo?_

**Meu coração se aquietou quando a vi sentada numa cadeira empoeirada e Sai ao lado dela, fazendo... Um curativo no tornozelo? Oh Kami-sama, que pensamentos pecaminosos eu tive!**

**Agora era só achar uma boa desculpa para tirar o magrelo de perto dela. **

_- O Naruto está te chamando!_** – Qual é? Tinha que colocar a culpa em alguém.**

**Ele assentiu e levantou-se, recolhendo alguns restos de ataduras que provavelmente tinha usado no tornozelo de Sakura. Depois, o vi aproximar-se dela com aquele sorriso falso e dizer:**

_- Comporte-se feiosa... _**– meus olhos não acreditaram no que eu vi a seguir. Ele beijou a testa dela?! Aquele aproveitador miserável...**

**Ele passou por mim e tocou meu ombro, como se quisesse agradecer. Que vontade de quebrar aquele pulso cheio de ossos dele... Seria a melhor das sensações!**

_- O que você fez aí? _**– perguntei apontando para o tornozelo enfaixado. Sim... é uma pergunta idiota, mas precisa começar algum assunto.**

_- Pedi para o Sai enfeitar meu tornozelo..._** – Ai! Esse coice doeu. Depois eu sou o mal educado, grosso, estúpido e frio... Mulheres! Quem as entende?**

**Qual era o problema dela? Ela dá patadas em mim desde o meu retorno para Konoha... Cadê aquela garota que eu deixei desmaiada e chorando quando fui embora? Queria tanto a velha Sakura de volta... Nossa! Pareci um velho com essa última frase.**

_- Qual é o seu problema? _**– perguntei irritado. –**_ Por que está agindo desse jeito comigo!?_

_- Não tenho nenhum problema. _**– ela me respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos. Estava mentindo... – **_Deve ser impressão sua!_

_- Que seja! _**– grunhi. **

_- Ótimo! _**– gritou ela. Olha... Alguém está se irritando!**

**Sakura continuava sentada e eu no batente da porta. Simplesmente não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela... e só de pensar que ela fica dando bola para o Sai... hunf! **

_- Você mudou muito..._** – acho que pensei alto demais e ela ouviu o comentário.**

**Percebi o olhar ameaçador que ela me lançou.**

_- Eu mudei mesmo, Sasuke! Por que algum problema?_** – quando abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, ela me interrompeu. – **_Você achou que quando voltasse ia ser tudo do mesmo jeito? Pensou que eu ia até você e te abraçaria dizendo que estava com saudades? _

_- Achei... _**– respondi indiferente.**

_- Você se enganou!_** – meus ouvidos explodiram com o grito dela. – **_Todos mudaram, Sasuke! Não sou mais a mesma menina que corria atrás de você, se é que ainda não percebeu._** – Jura?! Nem tinha notado! – **_E por que você está sorrindo com esse sorriso de canto irritante!? Acha que estou brincando?_** – Opa... Não era para esse sorriso aparecer. Droga!**

_- Não precisa ficar nervosa... _**– murmurei calmamente. **

_- Eu... não... estou... nervosa! _

**Revirei os olhos. Além de estar maravilhosamente linda, Sakura tornou-se uma grande cabeça dura. Decidi ficar em silêncio e pude ouvir alguns murmúrios vindos dela, mas infelizmente não entendi ao certo.**

**De repente, Sakura levantou-se de costas para mim e se meus ouvidos não estava enganados, pareci ter ouvido ela chorar. Continuei olhando-a e vi seu tornozelo machucado falsear.**

**Consegui pegá-la antes de cair no chão e finalmente senti aquele cheiro doce de cereja. O cheiro que sempre me enlouqueceu, mesmo estando longe... Droga! Se pudesse voltar atrás...**

_- Deveria ter cuidado. Não pode ficar andando com o tornozelo enfeitado... _**– disse bem próximo ao ouvido dela. Ouvi mais um gemido e em seguida, olhei para o rosto dela e... estava chorando? –**_ Por que você está chorando?_

**Ela limpou as maçãs do rosto com uma das mãos e respondeu em soluços:**

_- Porque meu tornozelo está doendo... S-só isso!_** - depois de responder, a vi abaixar os olhos.**

_- Você é uma péssima mentirosa..._** – comentei. **

**Esse pequeno diálogo foi realizado no chão. Ela recostada na parede e eu ajoelhado ao seu lado. Depois do meu comentário irônico, ficamos em silêncio e aquilo me incomodou. Com o Sai e até com o Naruto, ela conversava normalmente... Mas e comigo? Será que sou tão desprezível que até mesmo ela não agüenta ficar perto de mim?**

_- Não vai me dizer por que está chorando?_** - sem querer coloquei a mão no queixo dela e levantei seu rosto. – **_É por minha causa, não é?_

_- Você fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo..._** – ela balbuciou com um sorriso triste. – **_Acha que o mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo?! E mesmo se fosse... o problema seria meu!_

**Aquilo era um sim. Baguncei meus cabelos tentando inutilmente me acalmar... Nunca foi minha intenção magoá-la. **

_- Eu sei que fiz escolhas e rumei por caminhos errados... A última coisa que eu queria era deixar meus amigos, Sakura. Depois que deixei Konoha para trás, não consegui viver em paz._

**Pouco a pouco, a vi se acalmar e olhar de forma fraternal. E quer saber!? Foi muito bom!**

_- Então, por que você foi, Sasuke? Ninguém lhe obrigou a deixar a vila..._

_- Minha consciência pedia isso... _**– murmurei e a fitei. – **_Mesmo que meu coração ficasse aqui... mesmo que minha mente ficasse aqui, eu precisava ouvir minha consciência._

_- Poderia ter ouvido seu coração! _**– exclamou.**

**Ela estava certa. Sempre esteve! Droga... se Sakura soubesse a influência que ela tem sobre mim...**

_- Você está certa... _**– confessei. –**_ Naquele dia em que conversamos, você me disse que vingança não me levaria a lugar nenhum... E você estava certa!_

**Percebi seus olhos fitando-me surpresa. Ela achou mesmo que eu não ligava para as coisas que ela me dizia.**

_- V-você lembra?_** – fiz um simples gesto com a cabeça e ela sorriu. –**_ Bom, pelo menos você me ouvia... de vez em quando._

_- Hum..._

**Mais alguns segundos em silêncio e, ela fez a pergunta crucial.**

_- Por que veio atrás de mim?_

**Vamos, Sasuke! Pense numa resposta!**

_- Ora... Vocês dois sumiram e o Naruto pediu para eu procurar por vocês... _**– Nada mal!**

_- O Naruto? _**– ela perguntou-me e em seguida começou a rir. – **_Por favor... O Naruto não sente falta nem das próprias kunais. Acho que você estava com ciúmes._

_- Que absurdo!_** – agora eu me senti ofendido.**

_- Acha que eu não reparei em como você nos olhava?_

_- Ciúmes daquele magricelo?! Não me faça rir! _**– com o tempo, Sakura ficou linda, cabeça dura e esperta... Muito esperta!**

**Ela continuava a dar risada da minha cara e definitivamente, não ficaria para trás. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa para deixá-la tão sem graça quanto eu.**

**Então, tive uma idéia...**

**Aproximei meu rosto do dela bem lentamente e no mesmo instante, ela parou de rir e me olhou surpresa.**

_- O-o que você está faz..._** –a interrompi com um selinho. Fala sério! Eu sou um gênio! **

**Ficamos assim por longos segundos e nos separamos... nosso ar não é eterno, por mais que eu quisesse!**

**Quando nos separamos, vi seu rosto pegando fogo! Eu disse que era um gênio!**

_- Por que fez isso? _**– perguntou-me.**

_- Aposto que o Sai não beija tão bem quanto eu! _**– respondi convencido. Ela olhou para um ponto qualquer do lugar e vi seu rosto ficar mais e mais vermelho. – **_Qual é o problema?_

_- O Sa-Sai-kun nunca me beijou... Ninguém nunca me beijou, Sasuke-kun._

**Quase engasguei. Cai na minha própria armadilha. Maldição! Mas eu fui o primeiro... e se depender de mim, serei o único!**

_- Gomene..._** – murmurei totalmente sem graça.**

**Quando percebi, Sakura se aproximou de mim e me deu mais um beijo. Fazer o que né... eu tenho mel!**

**Nos separamos e quando abri os olhos, vi ela fitando-me.**

_- Você é ciumento demais! _**– comentou entre risos. **

_- Que seja!_** – respondi mal humorado.**

**Acabamos dando risadas juntos e preciso confessar... Estava com saudades da risada dela. Estava com saudades da Sakura... da minha Sakura!**

_- Eu preciso voltar, Sasuke-kun... _

_- Tudo bem! _

**Levantei-me e a puxei para que se apoiasse em mim. Fomos andando lentamente até a saída do templo e por sorte, não tinha sinal da lombriga anêmica. Percebi a dificuldade com que ela andava, por mais que não quisesse dizer.**

**Em um movimento rápido a coloquei nas minhas costas, assim como Itachi fazia comigo quando me machucava nos treinos, e voltei a andar.**

_- Não precisa fazer isso, Sasuke-kun... _

**Eu sorri de canto.**

_- Fique quieta e aceite minha ajuda!_

**A partir daquele momento, eu mostraria a todos que Haruno Sakura foi, é e sempre será... Minha flor de cerejeira. **

**Minha e de mais ninguém!**


End file.
